Talk:Riven/@comment-36002403-20180918094726/@comment-36037941-20181018202932
Firstly, her base stats are pretty bad for someone like her, a bruiser Talon has better stats then riven and shes a bruiser.... talons an assasin.. Zed has equal mr. And his armor scales better then rivens, at level 6, where riven ushaly wants to engage, she has less armor then zed. Again, an assasin with a plethera of escapes and engages. urgot has more armor and after level 2, has better health, and is a ranged bruiser. I forgot to mention zed has more HP then riven as well as talon even soraka beats rivens armor scaling holy, by level 4 she has more armor then riven (although to be fair, she has a bit less health) lemme find another squishy support pyke, although this one doesnt really count, still it's a support with better base stats, more hp early and late game off base stats and holy hell he has alot more armor and at level 2, beats rivens mr. Im not saying that this means "Riven is so trash" or anything, shes pretty strong but I want you to know her base stats are not too great, it's more about how you can snowball. I'd acualy argue to say that with riven, if you make a mistake your lane is over. There are a multiple of champions I'd say are worse then riven in lane and these champions are acualy impossible for a riven to lane against Garen: Garen is a pain, you can go 5/0 against this dude and after her gets his ulti or you become the villan, you have to hide as if you were 0/10 urgot: You press e when she tries to trade after you poke her down, say you're a bad urgot and miss this ability, with your r it's highly unlikely she'll engage from the shields you get and your w auto aiming for you. Darius: now, unless you're completly new to the game you have pretty much complete lane dominance if you DO NOT press e when she engages, instead when she tries to escape. One of the best top lanners currently. Even if you dont press e when she engages, she has no real chance of fighting you, the lanes yours to freeze. The whole idea of the riven poking is gone from your e and w scaring her. she'll have to rely on you messing up and the game becoming longer or a gank Answering the "mobility problem" her dashes are extreamly strong, champions such as zed and leblanc I would say have the same, if not better mobility. with 2 q's and a little bit of walking, thats about a flash, so you have 2 flash's of distance. lots of champs have gap closers longer then that. For instance, leblanc w (to max range) and zeds w, and even then leblanc has her r and zed has his r and they can go back to their clones. Gap closers on bruiser champs are essential, so either they are tanky, or they have decent gap closers/ insane burst. The only top lanner I'd say she's strong against is gankplank, but a good gankplank can ruin a riven. You seem to be missunderstanding her sheild, it's BONUS AD, you wont have much of it. A typical build for riven is BC, DD, SG and a combination of whatever items you want. in this build, after you complete 1 item, you'd add 40 shield to your e, not really game changing but a mediocer buff After deathdance thats a 120 bonus ad shield :D after steraks, it's still 120 becuase thats not considered bonus ad. you'll probably get around 200 extra shield if you build regular riven, which, in late game isnt great for how long it lasts. I'd compare it to a fiora w, if used properly can be used to block a single abilty, but you can imporperly use it. now say you're a mad lad and go FULL AD riven. at best maybe 500 ad, so wow 500 shield added late game! just relise that your base stats are pretty bad and you'll be one shot before you can get onto anyone. I also forgot to mention this, but riven is very reliant on flash. Unlike other champs like yasuo who like to use it to get an advantage she needs it or she'll need to waste multiple abilities to get to the opponent. relise all her e's and q's are mini dashes, and to get to you, she'll have to burn quite a bit of abilities unlike zed who uses 1 or leblanc. this makes her either rely on you not having vision, having an extend lane, or having flash. Answering ravenous hydra, whos retarded and going rav hydra early game as riven??? the healing isnt too great, BC is alot better. Tiamat maybe if you want to push in wave but not rav. lastly, her scaling is abysmal. in the late game, with a decent team it's better to just have a tank becuase she just gets shotdown from any adc late game. Now, tell me a matchup where you think riven stomps or a list of champs and reasons why